narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 50
thumb|left| Susano'o Nachdem Sasuke vom Raikage zu Boden geworfen wurde, gibt es eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, seinem Guillotine Drop auszuweichen. Sasuke kann zwar ein weiteres schützendes Jutsu anwenden, das ein Schild aus Amaterasu-Flammen darstellt, Enton: Kagutsuchi, aber auch dies reicht nicht. In letzter Sekunde geht Gaara mit seinem Sand dazwischen und rettet Sasuke so. Temari und Kankuro helfen ebenfalls, die tödlichen Flammen von den Samurai zu nehmen. Gaara sagt, er habe dies getan, um mit Sasuke zu reden. Derweil schlägt sich der Raikage seinen brennenden Arm ab und lässt sich von Shii heilen. Gaara versucht, Sasuke dazu zu überreden, von seinem Rache erfüllten Leben abzulassen, da er dies selber durchgemacht hatte und es ihn nirgendwohin geführt hat. Sasuke erwidert, dass er nichts für sich im Licht sieht, sondern sein einziges Ziel in der Dunkelheit liegt. So stellt sich auch Gaara gegen ihn. Derweil hat Karin endlich Danzou gefunden, aber auch Fuu und Ao haben gemerkt, dass jemand nach ihm gesucht hat. Danzou will aber bleiben, da er genug Fluchtmöglichkeiten sieht. Auch Darui hat sich auf Gaaras, Temaris und Kankuros Seite gestellt, um Sasuke endgültig zu vernichten. Jeder greift mit einem sehr starken Jutsu an, doch auch jetzt hat Sasuke noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Susano'o steht als Schutzschild vor ihm! "Ist dies die Macht der Dunkelheit?", fragt sich Gaara. "Nur die, die das doppelte Mangekyou Sharingan kontrollieren, können diese Macht nutzen. Die dritte Macht, Susano'o.", sagt Sasuke. thumb|left| Sasukes Auftritt Nachdem Sasuke seine Kontrahenten mit seinem Susano'o zurückweisen konnte, zertrümmert er die Säulen der Halle, damit diese einstürzt und er in dem Tumult verschwinden kann. Er schnappt sich Karin, damit diese ihn zu Danzou führt. Um Juugo und Suigetsu kann er sich erstmal nicht kümmern. Denen geht es aber entsprechend der Umstände in Ordnung und sie erholen sich. Derweil ist auch der Raikage wieder einsatzfähig. Nachdem Sasuke dann bei Danzou angekommen ist, greift Mifune ihn erst einmal an. Danzou entkommt dadurch, und Ao, der Bodyguard der Mizukage, verfolgt ihn. Sasuke will ihm schnell mit Karins Hilfe hinterher, doch da versperrt ihm die Mizukage mit ihrem Kekkei Genkai, dem Youton, den Weg und stellt sich ihm. thumb|left| Futton: Koumu no Jutsu Der Kampf zwischen Sasuke und der Mizukage beginnt: Sie greift Sasuke mit einem Youton-Jutsu an, wogegen Sasuke sich aber mit seinen Susano'o-Knochen schützen kann. Derweil entfesselt Choujuurou sein Hiramekarei und schmettert Sasuke damit durch die Wand hinter ihm auf einen anderen Gang. In diesen folgt Mei Terumii ihm und versiegelt die Öffnung hinter ihr, sodass beide jetzt gänzlich allein sind. Die Mizukage erklärt, dass sie Katon, Suiton und Doton beherrscht, also zwei Kekkei Genkais besitzt. Ihr Futton-Jutsu ätzt Sasukes Susano'o-Knochen weg und Sasuke ist am Ende. Da greift aber auf einmal die weiße Hälfte von Zetsu ein und befällt alle Anwesenden außer Karin mit einem dicken Nebel, der sowohl den Tsuchikage, als auch die Mizukage sowie Mifune und deren Bodyguards einhüllt und fast aufsaugt bzw. mit ihnen verschmilzt. Zetsu nennt es das Houshi no Jutsu, der Raikage beschreibt es als zeitverzögertes Jutsu. Als es Sasuke befällt, wird allerdings sein Chakra wiederhergestellt, sodass er wieder von dem abgeschotteten Gang in den Raum zurückkehren kann. Der Tsuchikage und Akatsuchi befreien sich mit Doton-ähnlichen Jutsu von Zetsus Nebel, damit der Tsuchikage sein Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu auf Sasuke werfen kann. Sasuke scheint tot, Karin kann ihn nicht mehr spüren. Dann erscheinen der Raikage und Gaara mit ihren Bodyguards und Kankuro entfernt Zetsus Nebel von den restlichen Befallenen. Der Raikage beschwert sich, dass er eigentlich derjenige hätte sein sollen, der Sasuke tötet. Da taucht auf einmal Tobi aus dem Nichts auf und sagt, dass der Raikage trotzdem noch die Chance dazu bekommen würde. Er stellt sich als Madara Uchiha vor, trägt den bewusstlosen Sasuke, und kündigt an, ihnen über sein wahres Ziel, den "Auge des Mondes"-Plan, zu erzählen. thumb|left| Das Juubi Sakura macht sich zusammen mit Sai, Kiba, Akamaru und Lee auf den Weg ins Eisen-Reich, um mit Naruto zu reden. Kiba wird die Führung übernehmen und gleichzeitig versuchen, nicht von ANBU-Root-Männern verfolgt zu werden. Derweil in der Halle im Eisen-Reich will Tobi erzählen, was sein Plan ist. Der Raikage stürmt aber erstmal wieder wütend auf ihn zu. Tobi entmaterialisiert sich aber einfach und schickt dann Sasuke mit seinem Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums-Jutsu hinfort. Er schickt Karin hinterher, damit diese ihn heilen kann. Nachdem er all dies erledigt und sich hingesetzt hat, beginnt Tobi zu erklären. Zuerst einmal wollte er eigentlich alle Kage als Geiseln nehmen, damit alle bei seinem Plan kooperieren müssten, aber er sagt, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage sei. Nach seinem letzten Kampf mit Hashirama Senju sagt Tobi, sei er nur noch eine Hülle seines früheren Selbst. Tobi erzählt von einer geheimen Steintafel, die noch immer in einem Gebäude des Uchiha-Clans liegt, und nur mit dem Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan und dem Rin'negan gelesen werden kann. Auf ihr stehen die Geheimnisse des Rikudou Sennin. Er war früher einmal der Jinchuuriki des Juubi, des Zehnschwänzigen. Um die Menschheit vor dem Zehnschwänzigen zu retten, erfand und benutzte er ein Jutsu, um das Bijuu in sich zu versiegeln. Dadurch wurde er von der Menschheit als Gott angesehen. Doch wenn er sterben würde, wäre auch das Bijuu wieder frei. Somit nutzte er kurz vor seinem Tode seine letzte Kraft, um die Macht des Juubi in neun Teile aufzuteilen: Die uns bekannten neun Bijuu. Den Körper des Juubi ließ er hoch in den Himmel aufsteigen, wo dieser zum Mond wurde. Tobis Plan nun also ist, den Juubi neu zu formen und sein Jinchuuriki zu werden. So kann er seine Augen stärken, um dann das Mugen Tsukuyomi anzuwenden: ein Gen-Jutsu, mit dem er jeden Menschen auf der ganzen Welt kontrollieren kann. So würde es endlich Frieden geben. Tobi verlangt, dass sie ihm den Achtschwänzigen und den Neunschwänzigen aushändigen, damit er seinen Plan ausführen kann. Da alle Anwesenden ihren Standpunkt verteidigen, Killer B und Naruto zu beschützen, erklärt Tobi ihnen den Krieg, den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg. thumb|left| Bees Auftritt Nachdem Tobi den Kage den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg erklärt hat, verschwindet er und lässt alle Anwesenden alleine. Schnell realisieren die Kage, was zu tun ist, und wollen eine Shinobi-Allianz all ihrer Dörfer formen. Dass auch Konoha auf ihrer Seite sein wird, erscheint dem Raikage realistisch, auch wenn Danzou ein falsches Spiel spielt, denn dieses Spiel wird auch bald in Konoha bekannt werden. Gaara nimmt sich dessen an, alle Informationen an Kakashi weiterzugeben, dem er am meisten vertraut. Die Kage planen, Naruto und Killer B schnellstmöglich zu finden und dann zu verstecken, damit Tobi sie nie finden wird. Der Tsuchikage ist allerdings der Meinung, dass sie an vorderster Front mitkämpfen sollten. Gaara und der Raikage versuchen, ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, da beide nur Chaos auf das Schlachtfeld bringen würden. Choujuurou schaltet sich schüchtern ins Gespräch ein und berichtet von der Gefahr, die von Kisame, ebenfalls einem der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer, ausgeht: Mit dem mächtigsten aller Schwerter, Samehada, kann er eine Verbindung eingehen und somit auf Jinchuuriki-Level kämpfen, auf einem Level mit null Schwänzen jedenfalls. Der Tsuchikage wiederholt deswegen seinen Vorschlag, Naruto und Killer B mitkämpfen zu lassen, da sie deren Kraft brauchen werden. Dann schaltet sich Mifune ein, der zusichert, dass er und seine Samurai ebenfalls mitkämpfen werden und dass alle hier anwesenden Kage und Bodyguards ebenfalls eine enorme Stärke mitbringen. Würde das nicht reichen? Derweil besprechen Suigetsu und Juugo, Karin und Sasuke zu folgen. Suigetsu hat dabei eine Idee. Bei der Herberge von Naruto beschließt dieser, dass er Sasuke per Sennin Moodo finden muss, um endlich voranzukommen. Genau in diesem Moment kommen aber Sai, Sakura, Kiba und Lee an, damit Sakura ein ernstes Wort mit Naruto reden kann. An einem anderen Ort trifft sich Killer B mit einem unbekannten Mann, der anscheinend ein Meister in dem Enka-Sprechgesang ist, und beide unterhalten sich über die Leidenschaft des Gesangs. Sie werden aber unterbrochen von Kisame, der Killer B aufgesucht hat, um ihn kampfunfähig zu machen. thumb|left| Sakuras Liebeserklärung Der Kampf zwischen Kisame und Killer B beginnt und Bee kriegt Unterstützung von Ponta. Derweil verfolgt Ao weiterhin Danzou und bemerkt Überreste von Zetsus Houshi no Jutsu. Um ihn abzulenken wendet Fuu eine Kombination aus dem Yamanaka Seelen-Tausch-Jutsu und einem Puppen-Jutsu an, um Kontrolle über Aos Körper zu erhalten. Zurück beim Treffen der Kage beraten die Anwesenden, wen sie nun als Anführer der Allianz ernennen sollen und Mifune schlägt den Raikage vor. Alle stimmen zu und der Raikage erwähnt, dass ihm die Meinung des Tsuchikage am wichtigsten sei, da dieser der einzige sei, der Kampferfahrungen gegen Madara Uchiha habe. Bei Narutos Herberge bringt Sakura alle Anwesenden zum Staunen, indem sie Naruto gesteht, dass sie ihn liebe. Naruto glaubt ihr allerdings nicht und sagt, sie solle keine Scherze machen. Sakura erklärt, dass ihre Gefühle für Sasuke abgeklungen seien, da er ihr mit jeder seiner Handlungen mehr Schmerz bereitet habe, und er bereits in die Ferne für sie gerückt sei. Naruto hingegen sei zu einem Helden herangewachsen, der vom ganzen Dorf geliebt werde, und so habe auch sie sich eingestanden, dass sie ihn wirklich liebe. Sie fragt Naruto im Zuge dessen, ob er nicht aufhören wolle, Sasuke hinterherzujagen. Um ihm dies zu verdeutlichen, umarmt sie ihn, doch Naruto drückt sie wieder von sich weg und sagt ihr, dass er Leute nicht ausstehen könne, die sich selbst anlügen. thumb|left| Sakuras Absichten Nachdem Naruto Sakura unterstellt hat, dass sie ihn und sich selbst angelogen hat, wird Sakura wütend und schreit ihn an, dass sie wirklich den ganzen Weg zu ihm gekommen ist, um ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen und dass es nicht leicht für ein Mädchen ist, sich dazu zu trauen. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er sich ständig in Gefahr begibt auf seiner Suche nach Sasuke und sie einfach nur will, dass er wieder mit zurückkommt, damit er sicher ist. Sie beteuert wiederholt, dass Sasuke ihr nichts mehr bedeutet. Naruto will fast erklären, was Tobi ihm erklärt hat, was es mit Sasuke und seinem Clan auf sich hat, doch Kakashi stoppt ihn, da sie beschlossen hatten, alles darüber geheim zu halten. Zumal sie sich nicht sicher sein können, ob er nicht gelogen hat und da sie nichts in der Hand haben, um es den Dorfältesten mitzuteilen. Kiba flüstert darauf Sakura zu, ob sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen sollten, was Sakura aber unterbindet. Sie kündigt an, wieder heim zu gehen mit Kiba, Sai und Lee. Ein Doppelgänger von Sai scheint aber da zu bleiben. Nach ein paar Meter Entfernung verkündet Sakura, dass sie nun selbst Sasuke suchen will. Der Kampf zwischen Killer B und Kisame kommt derweil langsam ins Rollen. Nachdem der Waschbär Ponta außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, geht Sabu auf ihn los, der durch Killer B von Raiton-verstärkten Stiften unterstützt wird, um ihn abzulenken und zu umzingeln. Nachdem Killer B ein paar seiner Bijuu-Schwänze freigelassen hat, bemerkt Sabu, dass Kisames Schwert ihm das Chakra absaugt. Dabei enthüllt er Samehada zum ersten Mal, ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul. thumb|left| Sieben von acht Schwänzen Die Mizukage und Choujuurou verfolgen Ao, der auf seinem Weg Markierungen hinterlassen hat. Derweil versucht Fuu, der sich in Aos Geist befindet, dessen Byakugan-Auge herauszustechen. Allerdings fungieren Aos Ohrringe als Siegel, die es Fuu unmöglich machen, an sein Auge heranzukommen. Also bindet Fuu eine seiner Klingen an einen Baumstamm, sodass Ao geköpft wird, sobald Fuu mit seinem Körper vom Baum auf die Klinge herunterspringt und Fus Geist Aos Körper kurz vorher verlässt. Ao gibt sich relativ ruhig und scheint keine große Panik zu haben, dabei tatsächlich zu sterben. Fuu springt. Derweil geht der Kampf zwischen Killer B und Kisame nun so richtig los. Killer B aktiviert sieben der acht Schwänze und stürmt auf Kisame zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada fünf der Schwänze sofort auf. Hachibi versucht, seinen Jinchuuriki dazu zu überreden, ihn ganz frei zu lassen, was Bee allerdings unterbinden will, da es zu gefährlich für die Umgebung und zu auffällig sei. Also bittet Bee das Hachibi, ihn einfach nur mit Chakra zu unterstützen und so verwandelt sich Killer B in die achtschwänzige menschliche Form (so wie Naruto in seiner vierschwänzigen Form aussieht). Er prescht auf Kisame zu, erwischt ihn, und reißt ihm ein Loch in dessen Brustkorb. Sabu spornt Killer B an, ihn schnell endgültig zu erledigen, doch da hat Kisame schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das gefressene Chakra ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Kisame erklärt noch, dass er umso stärker wird, je stärker sein Gegner ist, und er deswegen unbesiegbar sei. Danach begräbt er Killer B und Sabu unter einem riesigen Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. thumb|left| Kisames Fusion mit Samehada Kisame Hoshigaki ist nun vollständig mit seinem Schwert Samehada fusioniert und will Killer B somit endgültig besiegen. Killer B versucht Ponta und Sabu erstmal aus dem Unterwassergefägnis herauszubringen, da diese nicht ewig die Luft anhalten können. Er wechselt dazu in seine Bijuu-Version zwei mit acht Schwänzen! Das Hachibi bemerkt jedoch, dass die Wasserblase sich mit Kisame im Zentrum bewegt und ein Entkommen unmöglich sei. Es schlägt vor, Ponta und Sabu zurückzulassen und in eine andere Richtung zu schwimmen, da Kisame nur hinter Killer B her wäre und die beiden Unbeteiligten somit irgendwann aus der Blase herausfallen würden. Er setzt den Vorschlag gleich in die Tat um, doch Kisame schwimmt weiter auf Ponta zu, um diesen zu töten. Der Jinchuuriki dreht um und will dies verhindern, aber er ist somit auch in Kisames Falle getappt, der ihm wieder das Chakra aussaugt. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Killer B teilweise in seinen Bijuu, hält Kisame mit seinen Tentakeln fest und zieht ihn in eine andere Richtung, worauf sich Ponta und Sabu befreien können. Bee setzt auf den Vorschlag des Hachibi seine Tinte ein, um Kisame zu entkommen, doch kann dieser Chakra spüren, wenn er fusioniert ist. Nach ein paar Attacken von Kisame löst er selbst die Blase auf und man sieht Killer B am Boden liegen. Kisame, zurück in seiner normalen Form, will dem regungslosen Bee die Beine abschneiden, aber sein Samehada stellt sich ihm selbst in dem Weg und gibt Killer B sogar Kisames Chakra! Kisame erkennt, dass sein Schwert sich auf Bees Seite gestellt hat und tritt es gegen einen Baum. Er nimmt daraufhin eines von Killer Bs Schwertern und holt zum entscheidenen Schlag aus. thumb|left| A und Bee greifen an Kurz bevor Kisame Killer B mit einem Schwert entzwei teilen kann, verteidigt sich Bee mit einem seiner Blitz-Bleistifte und wird sogleich wieder von Samehada aufgesucht, das sich an ihn anschmiegt. Kisames nächster Schwertstreich wird von Darui, der mit dem Raikage und C endlich zur Rettung genaht ist, verhindert. Dadurch, dass Kisame Killer Bs absorbiertes Chakra genutzt hat, konnten sie ihn orten. Die beiden Brüder stürmen sogleich auf Kisame zu, der gerade noch ein Suiton-Jutsu ausführen will, und stoppen ihn, indem sie ihn mit einem Daburu Rariatto enthaupten. Im Eisen-Reich haben sich Suigetsu und Juugo als Samurai verkleidet, um unter den überlebenden Samurai nicht aufzufallen, werden aber enttarnt und müssen sich einer kleinen Schar Samurais unter Urakakus Befehl stellen. In einem entlegenen Waldstück hat derweil die Mizukage mit Choujuurou ihren Untergebenen Ao gerettet, der fast von Fuu in seinem Körper auf eine Klinge gestürzt worden wäre. Nachdem Mei aber anbietet, Ao zu entfesseln und auch das Kekkai-Jutsu zu entfernen, das Aos Byakugan schützt, entschuldigt sich dieser unterwürfig für die Probleme, die er verursacht. Das ist der letzte Hinweis für die Mizukage, dass Aos Körper immer noch von Fuu kontrolliert wird und Mei verpasst ihm einen harten Schlag. Dies bringt den echten Ao wieder zurück. Fuu berichtet seinem Vorgesetzten Danzou von dem Fehlschlag seiner Mission. Bei Narutos Herberge nähert sich ihm, Kakashi und Yamato anscheinend ein Doppelgänger von Sai, der ankündigt, Naruto nun zu erzählen, wozu Sakura zuvor nicht imstande war. Kategorie:Manga